Shoes are an essential commodity in our daily life. People usually select a pair of shoes in specific color and style, such as the leather shoes, the casual shoes, the sneakers and so on, to match their clothes. There is no doubt that shoes are closely linked to our daily life and people have a considerable demand for various shoes. As a result, shoe manufacturers are devoted to creating uniquely stylish shoes to meet consumers' need. However, to develop a newly designed shoe mode is a time consuming task. It usually needs quite a long time for an acceptable shoe mode to be released to the market. So far, none have expressed the idea of creating any three-color-side-wall sole which provides abundant varieties in color series and modes. Painting colors on outsole to make a new shoe mode has been mentioned before but it requires manual labor which has deterred mass production. In addition, its production cost is too high and the quality is hardly controlled. In particular, water, sunshine, and scraping would decolor those color rings painted by spray painting or transprint. That is totally unacceptable to the modern consumers who require high quality products. To the evolutionary of shoes, the three-color-side-wall sole made in originally colored rubber is a completely new revolution which topples the traditional concept about soles.
Whereas, the inventor spent several years on creating the invention to solve the problems mentioned above. The major purpose for the invention is to provide a three-color-side-wall rubber sole produced by an applicable mould. The invention is composed of a side-wall of three colorful layers, whose colors are easily changed, and a rubber sole. The invention in integrated structure can be manufactured massively and have numerous varieties in modes and color series.
The minor purpose for the invention is to accelerate production as well as to reduce production cost by manufacturing process on mould.
The invention has an additional purpose to eliminate unstable quality of the colored side-wall by using originally colored rubber to make the side-wall.
Another attached advantage of the invention is the practical access to selecting various color series and various streamline soles for shoes.